


Z zamiłowania do prasy

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Severus myślał, że po wojnie będzie mógł wreszcie odpocząć. Niestety Potter zdecydował się prześladować go nawet po opuszczeniu Hogwartu i to w sposób, którego Snape najmniej się spodziewał.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Heroes & Villains | Imaginarium





	Z zamiłowania do prasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lisbeth  
> Tekst powstał na akcję Heroes&Villains na forum Imaginarium.  
> W prześmiewczy sposób wykorzystany prompt:  
> 1\. W wyniku działań superbohatera, rozgrywa się dramat jednostki.  
> \---  
> Uwaga! To jest PWP!

Severus siedział sztywno przy swoim biurku. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte na podłokietnikach a wzrok utkwiony w leżącym przed nim czasopiśmie. Z przerażeniem mieszającym się ze sporą dozą fascynacji wpatrywał się w magiczną okładkę PlayWizard, na której Potter mrugał, uśmiechał się zalotnie i od czasu do czasu nawilżał pełne wargi koniuszkiem języka. Poza jego twarzą i kawałkiem obojczyka nie było widać absolutnie nic innego, ale to w zupełności wystarczyło, aby Severus czuł iskry podniecenia przechodzące przez jego ciało wprost do najbardziej zainteresowanego całą sytuacją miejsca.

Odetchnął głębiej, zaciskając palce z taką siłą, że pobielały mu knykcie. _Nie otworzę tego_ , powtórzył po raz setny tego wieczoru Severus. _Nie będę oglądał pornograficznej sesji zdjęciowej cholernego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył_ , rozkazał sam sobie. Przełknął z trudem ślinę. Jego wydatne jabłko Adam zadrżało lekko, wyrażając całą niepewność Severusa.

Przede wszystkim miał tego nie kupować, a mimo tego ten przeklęty magazyn leżał teraz przed nim i uśmiechał się zadziornie. _Dosłownie._ Zielone oczy z okładki spojrzały na niego z pożądaniem i głodem. Snape prawie zakwilił. _To wszystko znów było winą Pottera_ , podsumował stanowczo w myślach, odmawiając przyznania, że to on sam sprowadził na siebie tę udrękę w postaci czasopisma z Wybrańcem na okładce.

 _Nie zniżę się do oglądania, jak pieprzony Potter…_ urwał myśl, ponieważ następujące po sobie słowa _pieprzony_ i _Potter_ przywołały w jego głowie obrazy, których zdecydowanie sobie nie życzył. Wziął kolejny, powolny, lekko drżący wdech. _Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie,_ próbował się uspokoić. Akurat ten moment wybrał Harry z okładki, aby ponownie oblizać kusząco wargi.

— Kurwa — syknął Snape i ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. — Nie otworzę — wymamrotał pod nosem. — Nie…

Snape szarpnął okładkę czasopisma, prawie ją wyrywając, ale udało mu się przewrócić stronę. Jego oddech stał się nieregularny, gdy w pośpiechu przeglądał spis treści.

“Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata obnaża swoje sekrety, strona trzydziesta druga.”

Severus nie był w stanie zapanować nad drżeniem swoich dłoni, kiedy niezdarnie kartkował magazyn do trzydziestej drugiej strony. Kolejne zdjęcie Pottera znów przestawiało tylko jego głowę i ramiona oraz dłoń trzymającą różowego, okrągłego lizaka. Harry powoli przysunął ją do twarzy, aby zmysłowo objąć nabrzmiałymi ustami główkę lizaka, possać przez chwilę i z odgłosem mlaśnięcia, które rozbrzmiało tylko w głowie Severusa, wysunąć spomiędzy warg. 

Snape zamknął oczy, nie będąc przygotowany na falę pożądania, która przelała się przez jego ciało. Zacisnął szczękę, aby z jego gardła nie wydostał się żaden kompromitujący dźwięk, jednak nie był w stanie powstrzymać desperackiego drgnięcia własnych bioder. 

_To jakiś koszmar,_ pomyślał przerażony Severus. Potter nie mógł sprawić, że stał się twardy. A już na pewno nie tylko przy pomocy różowego lizaka. Snape przeniósł wzrok na stronę trzydziestą trzecią, która na szczęście okazała się zadrukowana tekstem. Był tam wywiad nie z kim innym, jak tylko z przeklętym Harrym Potterem. Uwagę Snape’a przykuł jeden fragment.

“D: Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się na sesję zdjęciową w naszym czasopiśmie?  
H: Po tym, jak moje nagie zdjęcia i tak wyciekły do Proroka Codziennego, pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja do zrealizowania jednej z moich fantazji.  
D: Powiedz nam Harry, o czym jeszcze fantazjujesz?  
H: [Harry się śmieje.] Oczywiście o długich, grubych i nabrzmiałych z pożądania członkach, które mógłbym ssać jak lizaka.”

— O kurwa. Kurwa. _Kurwa_ — załkał Snape, kiedy jego biodra same wykonały niezdarne pchnięcie, a plecy się wygięły. Dokładnie taki członek właśnie pulsował w jego spodniach, domagając się uwagi, której Snape nie zamierzał mu udzielić. Tym bardziej nie zamierzał przyznać, że tę nieznośną erekcję wywołały bezwstydne zdjęcia i wypowiedzi jego byłego ucznia. 

Czytanie tego było zdecydowanie złym pomysłem. Nie powinien nawet otwierać tego magazynu. A już z pewnością powinien zamknąć go w tej chwili, ucinając własne męki. 

Severus chwycił róg kartki i delikatnie ją przerzucił. Chyba był masochistą. Tym razem zdjęcie Harry’ego zajmowało obie strony, a on sam był pokazany w całej okazałości. Poza skąpymi, czerwonymi stringami nie miał na sobie nic. Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się, wodząc po wijącym się na szezlongu ciele Pottera. Jedna z dłoni młodzieńca sunęła po klatce piersiowej w ewidentnej pieszczocie, a kiedy palce zetknęły się ze sutkiem – ścisnęły go lekko, sprawiając, że usta Harry’ego otworzyły się w niemym jęku. 

Natomiast jęk, który wydał Severus, był głośny i bardzo żenujący. Jego dłoń zsunęła się z biurka na kolano, a potem wyżej i... Snape wbił palce w udo. Ból na moment przywrócił mu jasność umysłu. _Nie będę dogadzać sobie do zdjęcia cholernego Pottera_ , postanowił z determinacją, która zniknęła w momencie, gdy znów spojrzał na zdjęcie Harry’ego.

Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak to jego dłoń gładzi ciało Pottera. To jego palce sprawiały, że ten młody mężczyzna wił się z przyjemności, a jęk, który wydały te zakazane usta, wywołał w Severusie dreszcze. W przeciwieństwie do zdjęcia z magazynu dłoń Snape’a kontynuowała swoją wędrówkę w dół po przyjemnie umięśnionym brzuchu i zatrzymała się tuż nad kroczem Pottera. Skryta pod cienką warstwą materiału męskość wydawała się bardziej niż zainteresowana. Palce Severusa sięgnęły do niej i…

Snape zagryzł wargi i desperacko potarł własny członek przez warstwę spodni i bielizny. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Jego urywany oddech przeciął powietrze. Tak dobrze, a zarazem tak niewystarczająco. Sięgnął do czasopisma i przewrócił je na kolejną stronę, podczas gdy jego druga ręka rozpinała spodnie, by wślizgnąć się pod materiał bielizny. Palce zacisnęły się na jego własnej męskości w momencie, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na kolejnej podobiźnie Pottera. Sapnął.

Aby cieszyć się kolejnym zdjęciem, Snape musiał obrócić czasopismo o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Tym razem Potter opierał się o ścianę, pochylając głowę i stojąc w lekkim rozkroku. Nie miał na sobie już kompletnie nic, więc Severus mógł sycić oczy widokiem czerwonego członka w pełnym wzwodzie. Dłoń Harry’ego przesunęła się z jego biodra w kierunku własnej erekcji. Palce Pottera zgięły się, jakby chciały ją objąć i przesunąć po niej od trzonu po sam czubek.

Dłoń Severusa odwzorowała ten ruch na jego własnym członku, pogrążając go w słodkiej torturze. 

Jednak wyglądało na to, że Harry się rozmyślił. Zamiast zacisnąć dłoń na swojej męskości, Severus obserwował, jak Potter odwraca ją wnętrzem do góry i palcem wskazującym wykonuje gest zachęty, przywołując go do siebie, aby nie wahał się i po prostu skosztował jego nabrzmiałego członka. Zielone oczy rzuciły spod opadających włosów pełne pożądania wyzywające spojrzenie.

Tym razem to Severus zapragnął ssać i lizać czyjegoś kutasa. Ponownie jęknął i z trudem przełknął ślinę, która nagle nabiegła mu do ust. _Merlinie! Jak nisko upadłem, żeby ślinić się na widok fiuta Pottera._ Jeszcze chwilę temu wzdrygnąłby się na tę myśl z przerażeniem, ale teraz jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to przyspieszyć ruchy swojej dłoni na własnej męskości. Wił się na krześle, wyobrażając sobie, jak na polecenie tego kuszącego mężczyzny klęka przed nim i bierze jego erekcję do ust. Wsunął dwa palce pomiędzy własne wargi w nędznej imitacji, by lizać je i ssać tak jak we własnej wyobraźni robił to z fiutem Pottera.

Oddech Severusa przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej i stał się urwany, kiedy z coraz większą siłą wbijał się we własną rękę. Język pieścił jego własne palce, które wsuwały i wysuwały się z jego ust odzwierciedlając to, jak w jego myślach Potter pieprzył jego usta. Doszedł nagle, wyginając swoje ciało i prawie odgryzając palce. Przeciągły krzyk został stłumiony przez wepchniętą w usta dłoń, kiedy ostatnia fantazja przybrała postać Harry’ego spuszczającego się na twarz Severusa.

Snape bezwładnie osunął się po krześle, jednocześnie będąc zmęczonym, zdegustowanym i _kurewsko usatysfakcjonowanym_. Spojrzał na wciąż leżący przed nim magazyn i z pewną dozą obrzydzenia go zamknął. Tak zdecydowanie będzie lepiej, wystarczająco się na dzisiaj upokorzył.

Resztę zdjęć obejrzy jutro.


End file.
